EpicGuy
EpicGuy is a writer who publishes her stories on FiMFiction. They frequently center on shipping. The Warmth of a Fire "The Warmth of a Fire", also titled "Sparks Fly" on FiMFiction, is a short "shipfic" featuring Fluttershy and Spitfire. After the events of Hurricane Fluttershy, Fluttershy is very tired and retreats into the woods to get some sleep. She is woken by Spitfire, who was impressed by the other Pegasus' flying skills and has tracked her down to talk to her alone. She compliments her on her flying, and adds compliments for her beauty and personality on top. Getting more and more aggressive, Spitfire lifts Fluttershy up and takes her on a flight, with Fluttershy passively acquiescent. Eventually, Spitfire kisses her mid-flight, and she kisses back. Upside Down "Upside Down" is said to be a sequel to "The Warmth of a Fire", though at least the first chapter is set in Fluttershy's childhood. It is titled after a song by Jack Johnson. As of May 4, 2012, one chapter has been published, with at least ten more announced. Said chapter details the first meeting of Fluttershy and Spitfire when they were fillies. One sunny day in Cloudsdale, Fluttershy is lying on a cloud. She has placed the cloud some ways off the clouds other foals frolic on, so she can doze in the sun. This has caught the attention of another filly, who loudly introduces herself as "Sunset Serenade, but my friends call me Spitfire". Upset when Fluttershy ignores her, she pushes her off the cloud while holding on to her, propelling them both upwards. Scared but also a little exhilarated, Fluttershy tells Spitfire her name when asked. They eventually arrive at the destination Spitfire has in mind. High above Cloudsdale, she invites Fluttershy to take a look. They can see many parts of Equestria at once, and Fluttershy declares it to be beautiful. After that, Spitfire pilots them downwards again, setting down on Fluttershy's cloud. They are both glad they made this spontaneous - and, in Fluttershy's case, at first unwilling - trip. A Foal in A Mare's Body "A Foal in A Mare's Body" takes place in Pinkie Pie's youth, before she got her cutie mark. One day, her mother sends her to Ponyville with a shopping list and quite a lot of money. When she arrives, she meets a Pegasus, a pony kind she has apparently never seen in person before, and wonders where he got his wings. While purchasing apples and a dress she also briefly meets Applejack and Rarity for the first time, who man their respective family stands. "Pinkamena", as she is called throughout the story, seems inexperienced in the use of money, and insists on giving both of the ponies who are to later become her friends a great deal more money than they are demanding for their wares. When Pinkamena returns home, her mother is less than thrilled and gives her a beating, a punishment she intends to repeat the next day so it takes better. The next morning, Pinkie looks into a mirror and notices something astounding: the image in the mirror is not a lash-scarred Earth pony, but a beautiful alicorn. The illusion - if it is an illusion - does not take long to shatter. Pinkamena's mother has no such fanciful vision and sees merely an Earth pony in need of a whipping. In a brief coda set ten years later, the filly - now grown and known as "Pinkie" - still sometimes thinks about her childhood. She does not blame her mother for the punishment she doled out. The narrator describes her present self as "a filly in a larger body", in a reversal of the story's title. The story contains references to an Earth-like calendar and gives the specific date of May 6, 2011 (the air date of The Best Night Ever) as the date of the Grand Galloping Gala in the year the story takes place in. There is also an inconsistency in that a Sunday follows directly on a Tuesday. Other stories * And Then I Wake Up (2012-02-04, complete): a Scootaloo story. * Those Rose Eyes (2012-03-24, complete): Twilight/Rainbow Dash shipping. * Shoot the Messenger (2012-04-27, unfinished): mystery story involving Spike. External links * Author profile on FiMFiction * "The Warmth of a Fire" on FiMFiction * "Upside Down" on FiMFiction * "A Foal in A Mare's Body" on FiMFiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers